Flight 69 Down
by Blanco Pagina
Summary: Flight 69 Down: A Tale of Mighty Hardships and Woe in the Face of Teenage Love. The Flock is at Anne's house and there's muchos tension between Max and Fang. Can they work it out, or will they be forced to have hot hate sex? T for language and smut. FAX!
1. Fang's Pissy Fit

Title:

**Title: Flight 69 Down: A Tale of Mighty Hardships and Woe in the Face of Teenage Love (Aw, screw it. Just make out already!)**

**A/N Number the I: Yes, that is an extremely long title. I don't care. Just deal with it, okay? I mean, I just couldn't resist. 'Flight 69 Down'? How classic is that!!**

**Author: Beefcake the Mightly, AKA Bub'les, AKA Sarah**

**Disclaimer: Lawyers won't let me own Fang. (Or Max.) The bastards.**

**A/N Number the II (Haha, I switched it up there, didn't I, with those Roman Numerals?? Oh, ho!): Okay, so, you're gonna get some major Fax action here. This is at school before Anne Walker turns evil and all that jazz. Max didn't have the talk thing after her date with Sam… or maybe they did… I don't remember what happened there… But oh well. Either way, Max and Sam have kind of a thing, but they aren't dating. Max is (obviously) trying to make Fang/Nick jealous. School has just let out for the day, and Max and Sam are in the courtyard at the school entrance. It's third person omniscient.**

**oh, okay, I guess I didn't have another author's note. Oh well. You all understand, right? Right. Duh.**

--

Max was in the school courtyard, talking to Sam. He was a cute one, but nowhere near as smexy (© by Bubbles and Bub'les™. No one else may use this word. Ha.) as Fang. But would – or could – she tell either of them this? No. Especially Fang, because he would either laugh at her or admit his own feelings, and promptly take her to bed. Although the latter would be preferable, either of them would be entirely uncomfortable, not to mention the fact that he would probably just laugh in her face.

Either way, Angel had told Max that Fang hated that she "dated" (it was a loose term) Sam, and if "dating" Sam was what got Fang to show his feelings, then by god she would "date" Sam until there wasn't any Sam left to be dated. And judging by her track record, that would end up coming sooner than she thought.

Fortunately this was not necessary, for Fang had just come out of the entrance to the school, and was searching for her.

Quickly Max pulled Sam into a hug and leaned in for a kiss. Eager as always, Sam responded, and Max watched as Fang finally spotted her. Max focused on looking at Sam, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Fang furiously walk over.

When he was only a few steps away, she finally stepped away from Sam, much to his protest.

"Oh, hi Nick!" She put on an innocent expression, slightly ruined by the fact that she was barely holding back a smug grin, while that little tilt of her head couldn't be suppressed. "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you. Now. In private." He said, not bothering to mask his anger, which just went to show how enraged he really was.

"I'm sure whatever you have to say you can say in front of Sam."

"_Max._"

"Fine." Max rolled her eyes and turned back to Sam. "I'll be back in a minute." Then Max grudgingly followed Fang to a grove of trees.

--

"What was all that about?!" Fang cried as soon as they reached the closure, gesturing wildly.

"All what?" There was no way Max was going to make this any easier on him. If Fang had any feelings for her then he had better damn well tell her now.

She herself had accepted her …um… okay, fine, _love_ for Fang; it was kind of hard to fight something that didn't exist. (This something being an adoration of said Angel of Darkness.) But she was not about to declare herself. That was Fang's job. Max had already done her part. She could date other people and still like Fang – it's called multitasking. But could Fang do that? Not so much.

Because of this, Max had an advantage. And Max _always_ used her advantages.

"You _know_ what, Max!" Fang had finished his gesturing and had now reverted into his normal F.A.N.G. (Freakishly Abnormal Not-gonna-give-anything-away-Glare) look, with the occasional spasm. But Max, knowing Fang so well, could tell that he was only retreating into himself for defense, not giving up. Apparently Fang never gave up. Yeah, right.

Max looked him straight in the eyes. "No, _Fang_, I _don't_." He gave her a withering look right back, and a battle of the wills ensued. After all, they were both the leaders for a reason.

Max personally wished that he would kiss her. And then they could get together for hot, hate sex. _I mean, come on! It's not that difficult! Just jump me, man! You're stronger than me!_ Max bit her lip, trying to tone down her horny thoughts, hoping Angel wouldn't hear.

See, really, he had all the control here. He could jump her bones easy. But, no, he was going to be difficult about it.

Trying to provoke him, Max did her "Maximum Stance".

She saw his eyes tighten a bit, and then he responded.

But definitely not in the way she wanted.

His face shut down completely. His mouth was no longer taunt, his eyes were calm, his stance completely relaxed. And completely emotionless.

"I can do this all day, you know." She told him loftily.

Knowing it enraged her, he said nothing.

Max got to thinking. If these simple nothings (literally) made her so uptight, she wondered how Fang would feel if his own 'power' were used against him.

Really, it was the obvious idea.

They likely would have been out there all night, staring at each other, if Max had not decided, as usual, to play her advantages.

Fang wanted her to be serious. Well, that just flew out the window faster than Nudge's mouth.

Smoothly, she slid out of the 'Maximum Stance' and into 'Irritating Carcass Ferret' also known as 'Fang Stance'. Max had, obviously, nicknamed it.

The she stared at him, hard, until he blinked.

She stuck out her tongue. "Ha! I win! You lose!" and she bounced away, bubbly on her toes.

A speedy glance back showed her Fang's slightly outraged face.

When would he get it? When would he just _go for it_?

Though she promised she'd go back, she almost skipped, deceptively happy, _far around_ Sam.

She was tired of pretending he was Fang.

--

Fang's POV:

What was her problem? She had gone to talk to him. In fact, he had insisted on it. And then what? _No talking_.

Okay, it was partly his fault. Alright, _alright_, it was mostly his fault. But really now. Somehow this wasn't where he wanted to go with this. He usually won the staring contests because Max was so impatient, but she had changed her strategy today. Damn her.

What was she doing now? She had moved her stance. It made her look almost like… him?

Fang blinked in surprise. _Oh, shit._

"Ha! I win! You lose!" Where did that come from? Fang watched her skip away, for once his annoyance showing on his face.

Why couldn't she be serious? She couldn't just talk to him? She had to stare him down? _Well, it's your own fault you didn't talk._ Aw, shut up, you stupid voice in my head, Fang thought as he walked through the forest in the opposite direction of Max, who was heading back to the school, no doubt meeting back up with Sam. _You just couldn't take your eyes off her long enough to string together an intelligent sentence. _Not true! He was glaring at her, not perving. _Why can t you just admit you like her? _ Because I don't! I don't like her! God, she's just so … _beautiful? Intelligent? Strong?_ Fang found himself agreeing. _Sexy?_ – No! He couldn't be thinking of Max like that! It'd be incest. She was a part of his family. His sister. _Yes, a sister is _exactly_ what you think of Max as._ Of course! Well, wasn't it?

Finally Fang reached a deserted clearing, and stretched out his wings. Ah, to fly. Peaceful, uncomplicated, all instinct. _You know what else just takes instinct?_ Shut up.

He took a running start, and jumped in the air, making wide strokes with his dark wings. Then he shot through the sky, feeling and thinking nothing but the wind and the sky. Nothing about school, no worries, no anger. And _especially_ nothing. about. Max.

--

Max's POV:

Well, that went fairly well. Fang was pissed and Sam needed to be broken up with. Things were going great!

No, seriously. Not going _quite_ as she expected, but still doing pretty well, considering.

Max walked quickly through the diminishing crowd outside the school.

She paused at the school gates and sighed. She couldn't just leave Sam there, hut she didn't want to have to face him.

So Maximum Ride could face hundreds of evil, mutated, flying robots, but she couldn't face one hormonal teenage boy? No, she would talk to him.

Max spun on her heel and marched quickly over towards where Sam was waiting. She glanced up and noticed a dark figure streaking away. Fang? Probably. Dammit, it was his entire fault that she was doing this. Max looked back down and concentrated on plastering a smile on her face. She failed.

Finally she reached Sam. Unfortunately she hadn't managed to put on a better expression, so her face was formed into a kind of sad, slightly peeved frown.

Sam, as well, had a particularly melancholy look about him. He looked at her.

"You're going to break up with me, aren't you?" He said. Max started in surprise. Had he been …there wasn't actually any way that he could have known. So how did he, then?

"Um, what do you mean?"

"I mean, you were gone for over twenty minutes, so either you were leaving without me or coming back to dump me."

"Well that's silly."

"So, you aren't dumping me.?" He still looked a little hopeful.

"Well, no, I still am. Sorry."

"Oh, okay." Sam began to walk dejectedly towards the school gate.

"I really am sorry!" She called after him, wincing.

Sigh. Oh well. It was for the best, this way.

Ha-ha, right. But she was still a coward.

--

Fang was flying through the clear sky when something zipped past him, causing him to pause in the air. Squinting, he saw that it had been Max at superspeed. Fang weighed his options for a moment, and then took off after her. It's not like he had anything to lose.

--

Max glanced back behind her and sighed. Fang was following her, of course.

Time to face the music.

**A/N: Alright, so, I forgot to add at the beginning, thanks muchos latsas to Niobe, AKA PolkaDotFeathers, who added some key parts in there and is my cheering section all over the place. GO you, darling!!**

**Um, review, okay? Angel eyes (Yeah, you know the ones I'm talking about. The ones you can't resist? That's them, alright.)**

**IGGY RADNESS POINTS TO REVIEWERES, BONUS POINTS FOR REVIEWS LONGER THAN A PARAGRAPH AND FOR THE FIRST REVIEWER!!**

**Lovies,**

**Bub'les**


	2. Prelude to a Kiss

Title: Flight 69 Down: A Tale of Mighty Hardships and Woe in the Face of Teenage Love (Aw, screw it

**Title: Flight 69 Down: A Tale of Mighty Hardships and Woe in the Face of Teenage Love (Aw, screw it. Just make out already!)**

**Author: Beefcake the Mightly, AKA Bub'les, AKA Sarah**

**Chapter Title: Prelude to a Kiss**

**Dedication: This chapter, as I promised, is to 3rightsmakealeft, author of MR3 Continuation, who is at this point unable to update because of physical/mental instability (basically, she has a bunch of stitches in her head, and her doctor says she can't read – and through this, can't write – for at least a week or so). Hope you feel better, hon! I can't wait for you to update! You totally rock my socks!**

**Dedication: I don't know, man. I mean, I think I'm James Patterson. But that might just be the effects of those weird chemical things we ate in science coming back to haunt me. WHO KNOWS… mysterious voice**

**A/N: Okay, so, um. The point-of-view? See, you know how it was third person omniscient last chapter? Well, this chapter and probably for the rest of it this is going to be first person, because I don't really feel like switching it, and I wrote it in first person. Sorry for the confusion. sheepish look**

**Now to the story!**

**Chapter Two: Prelude to a Kiss**

Max's POV

"Max?!"

I quickly closed and locked my door, and pulled off my shirt. Those damn uniforms were so annoying! I could hear Fang racing up the stairs. It was a tiny sound, not audible by normal ears; but since when have I ever been normal?

There goes the skirt.

"Max! Open up!" Rattling of the door handle and then banging on the wood. How rude.

"Sorry, changing!" I called out to him. Ah, good old excuses. They never fail me.

There was a growl and shuffling noises as someone was dragged over to my door. (How do I know this? Why, I'm psychic! Psh. Actually, my hearing is just that fantastic.)

"Iggy, can you pick the lock on Max's door? Now?" Came Fang's urgent whisper.

Someone – Iggy, I'm assuming – mumbled something, and tools scratched against my licks.

"I'm warning you!" There go the stockings.

I turned towards the door and assumed a fighting position.

The door flew open.

WHAM!

--

A few minutes later Fang opened his eyes. He winced as I adjusted the ice pack on his hip.

"What the hell was that for?" He said, after a moment. I moved the ice again; making sure it covered all the worst spots. The area was turning green and purple.

"For forcing me to break up with Sam." I said simply.

"You broke up with Sam?" I saw the hint of delight and satisfaction flash across his face.

"Yes, and it's all your fault, thank you very much!" I glared at him.

He just looked at smugly. I poked him on the hip. Yes, there. He winced visibly and I cackled.

"Stop that!" He demanded. I raised an eyebrow at hi. "It's bad enough that you had to go and kick me, but now you're being cruel."

"Aw, pity you." I snapped. I was still bitter about Sam, and didn't feel like being sympathetic. Plus my foot hurt from kicking Fang. Do you have any idea how strong he is? Yeah, it's a lot.

Fang sighed. "We need to talk."

"About what?" I averted my gaze, concentrating on fiddling with the ice. No need to get drawn into another staring contest.

Fang grabbed my hand – the one on the ice pack – and held me still. "Stop it, Max. Stop avoiding it. We. Need. To. Talk."

Sigh. Those four dreaded words. Why can't it be, "We need to snog"? Or, "We should do it." But no. We need to talk.

"About what? I don't think we have to talk about anything. I think things are perfectly fine where they are." Okay, so I'm a hypocrite. And a coward. But really, it made sense. If we didn't work through things, then they would stay the same. They would stay familiar.

"Max…" He shook me gently. "We have got to figure this out. This hit-and-run thing? It can't go on forever. I can't continue like this. _You_ can't continue like this. Something has to change."

I nudged him over and sat down on the bed beside him. My head knocked against the headboard. "But I don't want it to change. Can't it just stay the way it is? We're good; we're surviving. That's better than we have ever had – why jinx it?"

"Are you scared?" Fang looked up at me intently. I bit my lip. "There's no reason to be. The worst that can happen is we'll end up back where we are now."

"No, that's not the worst thing at all." I whispered. "The worst thing that can happen is we'll completely turn away from each other and we'll end up that much worse. I don't want things to change, Fang. Let sleeping birds lie."

"But _why_?" He cried fiercely. "Why do you want to stay the same when to can be better? Sure, there's a risk, but only a small one." He squeezed my hand and I squeezed back, if a bit less enthusiastically.

"The problem is that there's no guarantee. What if things _don't_ work out, and you end up alone and even more drawn-in, and I end up with no wingman. I can't do this without you, Fang. And I can't risk losing you on a fluke."

The sad thing is, I wanted to give it up badly. I wanted to just let go and let my horny little self run free.

_Why, you sick, sick, sick little moo cow! It's bad enough that Fang is _muy duro_ and all you can do is stand there and watch him be shirtless?! What's wrong with you??_ Max thought, frowning at her folly.

"Max, that's not going to happen." Fang said slowly, resting their grasped hands on her thigh.

I realized where he was going with this and stood, breaking the contact. I needed to focus on talking, and Fang feeling me up sure wasn't helping with that.

"See, it's stuff like that that's messing me – it up!" I said, gesturing to his hand.

He grunted and sat up, dropping the ice pack.

I snatched it up quickly and flung it lightly at him, not aiming to hurt him again, really. He caught it with a little squeak of pain.

"Come on, I can't have kicked you _that_ hard…" I edged closer and bent to examine his bruise.

It was large and grossish, and I could vaguely make out the imprint of my heel. "Damn." I said softly.

But then I stopped. He wanted to talk, so we would talk. I brushed it lightly and stepped back.

Fang groaned and glared at me through squinty eyes. And I'm pretty sure it wasn't because of the bruise.

--

Okay, so, sorry it was so short. Don't worry, I'm writing more, but there are some kinks still to be worked out. I'll get it out as soon as possible.

**I forgot at the beginning, but there's some Family Guy in there that doesn't belong to me. A muffin for anyone who figures out what line it is!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! OR I'LL SET RABID GNOLLS ON YOU! NOT EVEN KIDDING, MAN! DON'T MAKE ME GO CRAZY WHITE GIRL ON YOU!**

**Oh, I mean it. Don't doubt.**

**LOVE AND IGGY RADNESS POINTS!!**

**Bub'les**


	3. To Talk Or To Snog

Title: Flight 69 Down: A Tale

**Title: Flight 69 Down: A Tale**

**Author: Beefcake the Mightly, AKA Bub'les, AKA Sarah**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, you guys! I'm so happy with the feedback. I have to tell everyone who's asked, though, about what Max's wearing. Max: Basically, she took off her shirt, her skirt, and her stockings, so you can let it go to your imagination. I think she's in undies, bra, and a wife beater, but you can get her as naked as you want. Be naughty to your heart's content.**

**Dedication: To all those people who deserve a dedication but I don't actually remember what their users are so that's why I'm giving this dedication to them. Go you, ye who go unnamed!**

**Disclaimer: runs into a tree See that? It was a distraction. That way I don't have to make a dedication! Bwahaha! Success!! runs off cackling madly about owning Maximum Ride and other crazy such nonsense**

**Chapter Title: Talking …Or Not**

**Setting: Anne Walker's house. Like, actually at her house. Max's bedroom.**

"Max…" Fang growled warningly.

"What? Is something wrong, dearie?" For a moment I panicked slightly at the thought of something _else_ being wrong with him.

Of course, though, he was fine, so I forced myself to calm down. But the worry and hesitation was still there, in the eaves, waiting.

Fang answered my (supposedly rhetorical) question, "other than the fact that I have a huge bruise on my thigh because you're a fucking mad woman? Nope, just fine, thanks for asking."

"It was your hip, not your thigh," I gestured, "And still, you seem much more talkative lately. Want to tell me why, since you're in such a fantastic mood?" I almost sat down again, but that didn't work out so well the last time. I settled for leaning against the wall, arms crossed, in the proper emo fashion.

"As it happens, I just have a lot more to say." Fang shrugged, and winced.

"Hm." I said curtly.

"Max…" Fang sighed, half whining, half growling.

"Yes?" I drew out the word.

Then I watched as Fang slowly stood, and walked silently the few feet to where I was leaning.

He groaned and adjusted his weight where he was. I watched this in silence.

Fang finally looked up at me, and I sighed quietly. We seemed to being a lot of sighing lately.

He groaned. "Max, Max, Max…" Fang then put his arms up on either side of my head and, before I could react, swooped down for a kiss.

--

Have you ever made out with someone? Everyone always talks about how there's all kinds of magic involved and 'a dance of hands and tongues coming together in a single rhythm' and shit like that. Well, I never had that with Sam. I mean, don't get me wrong, Sam was a fantastic snog. Very touchy-feely, just the right places, you know? Lots of lust. But no spark, no magic.

But with Fang? Oh, yeah, can you say freaking _Nuclear Bomb_?

Needless to say, he was amazing.

See, kissing Fang is like art. And, like with art, you can NEVER go wrong.

Where was I? Oh, yeah, we were making out.

You know, every time I start to hate Fang for something or other, I just think about us making out and all is well.

The kiss started out slow, but intense. Fang's chest was just barely touching mine, and the light contact was absolutely killing me. But Fang wasn't moving, so I would just have to deal. He couldn't win.

See what kind of problems we have? Even in making out it's still a battle of the wills.

I slowly uncrossed my arms (they hadn't moved before now.) and they glided up Fang's rock hard chest, snaking around his abs.

My fingers splayed across his back, possessive but not pressuring. There would be time enough for that.

Fang drew his lips away a bit, breathing hard. Long kissing could take it out of you.

Not that I was breathing hard. No, it was all Fang.

Okay, well, I was a little short of breath. But I hid it better, you know? I mean, girls are pretty good at staying in control. Fang is _very_ good with control – most of the time. But when it comes to this kind of stuff, well, lets just say he's not so good at it any more.

But anyway. We weren't kissing any longer and Fang hadn't moved away. I needed more contact! Suddenly I lunged down to kiss Fang's collarbone. This elicited a sharp gasp from Fang, much to my satisfaction.

Wanting to produce more of such noises, I opened my mouth slightly and licked a long trail up his neck, by his jaw, and to his ear, where I tugged lightly at his earlobe.

What, you think I've never read a romance novel? I've got to have _something_ to keep my spirits up, and they're basically the only thing I can read without having reoccurring memories sprout up.

So, yeah, I know what I'm doing.

Fang still hadn't moved, but his breathing was more uneven, and the bulge in his pants was bigger than ever.

I rocked my hips against his. This induced a ragged groan, which I could not distinguish as pain or pleasure. Did it matter?

I thought he hadn't moved, but while I was focused on licking and touching, Fang had brought his hands down to my shoulders, and then to my back. Now he clutched me against him.

I could feel the heat; feel the _need_ almost radiating from his body. It wasn't all his, though, and I told him so.

"What, you think you're the only one who has needs around here?" I whispered furiously against his already damp skin. "You think you're the only one who can get his game on? Well, we'll see about that."

He didn't answer me but with an eye roll, which easily could have been a glare for all I know, with my vision being impaired as it is. (You know, blinded by lust? crickets Yeah? No. Damn, they never get it…)

Either way he was still being annoying. So I pulled away.

Yes, I know what you're thinking: How could you do this? Pull AWAY? No! Move closer!

I get it. Frankly, I wanted to move closer. But he was being an ass. So I had to punish him.

Oh, great, now I'm sure you're all shouting "S&M!" Nope, that's not going to happen either. Too bad, though. It'd be kinky to see Fang get spanked.

But ANYWAY. I moved away, ducking under Fang's arms and sitting down on the bed. He collapsed against the wall, breathing heavily and glaring at me. I examined my fingernails.

"You can't keep running away, Max. You have to face this at some point." Fang leaned against the wall properly now, staring intently at me and looking thoroughly emo.

"What, so you can get your game on?" I cried. "What do you want from me, Fang? You ask me to talk and end up making out with me? What's that about? You claim you want to change things, yet when we start to discuss things you revert back to what always happens!" I stood up, the adrenaline pumping in my veins once again. "You know what I think? I think you're even more scared than I am of this!"

"That's not true, and you know it." Fang said in a low voice. "I want to work this out, I want us to have a relationship. But you won't let that happen, Max. You're the one screwing this up."

"Oh, great!" I threw up my hands in exasperation. "It's my entire fault, isn't it? It's always my fault, always my responsibility! Go ask Max, she'll know. Max, where're we going now? Max, what are we doing next? Max, Max, Max! I'm tired of it all being on me!" By now I was on my feet gesturing wildly and pacing.

Fang just watched me go back and forth, like a panther waiting to pounce. "But you can make the choice, Max. You can change it any time you want. Don't shove your own problems on other people because you don't want to deal with them."

"Yeah, because you're really the one to talk about dealing with your emotions, Mr. I'm-Too-Macho-To-Show-Feelings!" I pointed a sharp finger at him. I was absolutely livid. "Don't you _ever_ accuse me of putting my problems on someone else! You can't even imagine all I have to deal with on a regular basis! And there's nothing I can do about it, either. Don't you dare say that I have a choice in this when I don't! It's do or die here. That's not a choice, that's a threat."

Fang stood up properly and walked quickly and quietly to where I was standing. "There's always a choice. You may not think so, but there is. There's always a third choice. Do, die, or get out. Usually we get out."

I stopped pacing and glared at him. What the hell was wrong with him? "What the hell is wrong with you? You know perfectly well that there's only two choices, and if it's not die, it's at least falling prey to all those bastards out there who_ want_ to kill us! Or do you not remember that part? Do you need a refresher, because I can certainly provide you with one!" the tension in the room was mounting to uncomfortable heights. Heights that scared the shit out of me, yet I reveled in them. I welcomed the new level, this new aspect to our relationship. I needed it; I lived in it.

"Don't worry, Max, I haven't forgotten. I haven't lost those memories of you collapsing from the visions, from those looks you get so often when you don't know what to do and are on the verge of falling under the pressure. I haven't forgotten the beach." He was very close now. As close – if not more – than before. And the tension was absolutely insurmountable. Since when have I worn so many clothes?

I looked into Fang's face, his eyes, now. There was that intense look, that warm, deep look in his dark eyes that always sent shivers up my spine.

"That's not what I meant." I whispered.

--

Later on, as I lay in bed watching Fang sleep, I thought about what he said.

He was right, after all. There is always a third choice.

First Choice: The safest choice. Don't have any romantic affiliation with anyone. A bit bland, but fairly painless and generally better for everyone around me.

Second Choice: Not quite as safe, a bit of a risk. Date someone normal, such as Sam. This is fun, but not lasting, as it couldn't be long before we'd have to move on. Not fun.

Third Choice: Least safe, most desirable. Date Fang. This was preferable, of course, and the most interesting. But it was the most risky and potentially devastating that I could ever do. Give my heart to someone? I don't trust well, and that's a big undertaking.

I don't know if I'm ready for that.

--

Fang rolled over closer to me. I snuggled into his warm body. It still amazes me how he can be so hard and firm, yet so soft. Just another one of those mysteries.

He rested his chin on top of my head. "So does this mean that we're dating, then?" He said softly, half asleep.

"I don't know," I teased. "Does it?"

He pulled me close and kissed my cheek. Such sweet kisses. "Yes."

Ah, happy ends. You never know how good they are until you have one of your own.

--

**Okay, so, Max gets fairly whiny, which annoys me, but I guess it just comes with the whole "talking" business.**

**Send me hate messages – they're my drugs. Sorry there's not much hate sex. If I get enough complaints I'll write an alternate ending where they have passionate sex and make hate. (You know, make love, except not? crickets Gods, no one ever gets my jokes!)**

**LOVIES AND IGGY RADNESS POINTS!!**

**Bub'les**


	4. On An Author's Note

Alright, guys, I'm going to go ahead and complete this story

**Alright, guys, I'm going to go ahead and complete this story. I don't have much inspiration right now for the alternate ending, so if you guys really want me to do one then you're going to have to 1) send me ideas and 2) give me muchas praise/encouragement, because besides like three other projects on here that I'm working on, I also have school work and activities that have to get done. The only time I'd be able to write would be, like, during lunch when I'm supposed to be eating, during class when I'm supposed to be working, during the night when I'm supposed to be sleeping; basically any time when I'm supposed to be doing something else, you know? But if you guys love it that much then I can sacrifice some time, but ONLY if you guys really want it.**

**I should have some other updates soon, and another story coming out soon, all thanks to my new beta, Amaya24. Go you, hon! BTW, it will be an Artemis Fowl – Maximum Ride crossover so you'll want to read AF if you haven't. (Assuming you'll want to read more of my shit.) The story's going to be freaking awesome, with trouble between Holly and Trub Kelp, smut between Fang and Max, smut between Artemis and like half of the rest of the characters (the horny little devil) and maybe even some centaur naughtiness. evil cackle You know you love it!**

**Well now that I'm done being crazy, so now I'd like to thank my more fantastic reviewers, such as Emberwillow14, Green.Winged.Mistress, Maximumridefan ((who NEEDS TO GET AN ACCOUNT SO I CAN TALK TO HER/HIM!!)), my dearest PolkaDotFeathers (as usual), sunshinerosesandDEATH (who, by the way, has THE best username EVAH), and BlackWingsRainbowTips (who is evidently the only one who reads author notes, as she was the only one who mentioned the quote – go you, hon! You get a cookie! hands cookie).**

**YOU ALL ROCK MY METAPHORICAL SOCKS! (BECAUSE I'M TOTALLY WEARING FLIP-FLOPS RIGHT NOW – GO TOES!)**

**LOVIES AND IGGY RADNESS POINTS!!**

**N A COOKIE!**

**Bub'les**


End file.
